shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Story of the death and capture of the three darks
"in every world there a hero and every world there a villain but what if there a hero who people thought he was the villain in times this is their fate" EPISODE 126 CAPTURED DARK in annix city out in the plaza stands three poles and as the crowds gathers and chant the white reapers name to death two soldiers bring them out beaten and whipped. The crowd boos and throws rocks and whatever they can get their hands on to the ppl now the most hated under the death poles stand shadow, angel, and naxiro. The king arrives in his horse and speaks "people of annix today we have done the impossible! We have finally captured the evil that ruins this world! We will finally live in peace and hope! once these three are dead and send to nether (hell) the great demon will make them swim in the fire lake!" the crowds cheer as the rope begins to brings them up high to the poles where they are ties down to the pole with nails and hooks for naxiro "my soldiers now is time to burn your arrows on fire! We shall start with the devil child" angel:"eek omg please not me this is so wrong me no doo nutwing me sowwy for whatever angie did*he burst to tears*"but that did not stop them for they shot with no remorse. At last the many arrows shot at angel pierces his neck where he stops breathing and dies. Shadow:"Hahira serves u right bout fuking time. He was so annoying. go killing army lol" more arrows are shot at shadow and many didn’t miss one arrow went to his forehead killing him instantly the crowd cheers while the children cried for their friend and the women cried for their lover "attention to all and includes u, u monster we here by the power of the kingdom of annix have crafted arrow so powerful it was only once made to destroy the terrifying beast Cerberus" few ppl gasp in terror "have you have anything to saw fore I myself shoot this arrow toward the spot where your heart is supposed to be" naxiro having getting hit by arrows fired for angel and shadow looks down to his pool of blood and already rats came to drink from it he then looks toward the crowd and notices his friends hidden in them there stands sora his childhood friend breaking to tears but not making a sound along with her was mitasuko amaya and even yasu all breaking in tears wishing this be a nightmare naxiro:"all I have to say is this for when I returned from my trip I witness many things and on my travel I see differences and same experiences other worlds are having this is no different from one man in a certain world where he died and now many people worship his name and use as a weapon of hope and to certain people that has helped me for if they are here I say this that they do not worry(his catchphrase still working on it) never worry" the king rises his bow and takes the back edged arrow and pulls it thus letting it pierce right through naxiro over his heart which is really there the blood spits out and flows out as a river less and less can naxiro stay alive his last glance was of yasu whispering to stay with her he closes his eyes and sees only black and the crowds cheers and cheers finally killing the white reaper